Haunted Housekeeping
by LovelyCosmos
Summary: Luigi asks Daisy to to house keep while he is away. However, Princess Daisy is positive that his house is haunted, which Luigi quickly denies. When he leaves, while things that go "bump" in the night arise? And will it be Mario that comes to help? [One-Shot]


"Luigi? You're seriously leaving me in this haunted house all by myself?" Daisy practically whined.  
"No, no! This place isn't haunted! This is my house. Sometimes ghosts come about, but there shouldn't be a problem since I won't be gone long." Luigi calmly explained. He was going on vacation with Rosalina, and politely asked Daisy if she'd keep his house while he was gone. Being the sporty go-getter, the tom-boyish Princess happily agreed. Now seeing how dreadfully creepy that place was at dusk, it didn't take much for her mind to change.

"But this place looks creepy.." Daisy mumbled, barely audible. "No it's not...just go inside and you'll see!" Luigi was desperate to prove his point. He was surely going to prove that his house WASN'T haunted before he left. Princess Daisy was skeptical, since she'd never been in the green plumber's house before. Every time there was an occasion the gathering took place at Mario's house, of course. "Fine, Fine, I'll go in. You know I'm only doing this because your a best friend of mine!" Daisy responded to Luigi's pushiness and took the key, walking up to the porch.

"Have fun! Seriously, in my mansion there's tons to explore!" Luigi said in peppy tone and got into his small, mushroom shaped car. "Thanks for housekeeping! See you soon!" With that said, he drove off fading into the distance. Daisy waved as he left, and soon turned her attention to the front door. "Yea, thanks for housekeeping your _haunted_ house." She mumbled as her fingers fiddled with the keys and the lock.

Soon enough, the door seemed to unlock itself and the young princess stepped inside. The first impression of this mansion was elegance, the one word that is usually associated with all mansions. The staircases, the intricate chandelier and woodwork, it was _gorgeous_.

Then, suddenly, there was **BANG!** Jumping slightly, Daisy looks around, but no explanation can be seen. _ I wonder what that was,_ she thought. Walking around some more, the loud noise continued, the level of anxiety course of the Princess rising. The place was absolutely huge, and the fact the only source of light was candles didn't help. Luigi thought it would be a good idea to turn off the electricity to save some coins. At first, the didn't bother Daisy, but having some light bulbs in this place would be a bit more relieving than candles. The light from those things doesn't flicker that far.

The loud **BANG** continued as Daisy speedily navigated through the long, looming hallways of the house. The noise would not stop, and the source of it wasn't to be seen anywhere. The Princess felt fear rise inside of her, but swallowed it down and opened a door at the end of a hallway. It opened into what appeared to be a master bedroom, with a grand dresser with a giant mirror. Daisy peered through the crack of the door, and as soon as she thought it was safe, walked in. She plopped on the bed, tiredly laying her head on a pillow, leaving her small key chain flashlight on the side dresser. After a while, it turned itself off. Princess Daisy started to doze when she saw something. Opening her eyes a little wider, it seemed to be a figure reflected in the mirror. Panicked yet quiet, she bolted up. The figure was a transparent woman in a night robe, calmly grooming her hair. Sliding the also barely visible brush through her orange transparent hair, the ghostly woman seemed to be admiring herself. This scared Daisy, and in response she screamed rather loudly, "AHHHHHHH! GHOST! GHOST!" She yelled, running like wild fire out of room.

"OH MY GOSH! I told Luigi this place was freakin' haunted!" Daisy said to herself and she ran into the front yard of the house. She wasn't a wimp, but the one thing she doesn't do is ghosts. Every Halloween she'd never go on the haunted house tours. Now she knew why. With her cell phone in hand, Daisy thought of who to call. There was definitely **no way** she going in back in that house alone. First, maybe Luigi, but he just left. He'd get cranky since he insisted the mansion wasn't haunted. Princess Peach? Nah, she was a girly-girl who got scared of the smallest bug. That only left Mario. Of course Mario would come! Seriously, what hadn't that guy done?

Princess Daisy dialed the Red Plumber's phone number, waiting for the pick up on the other line. "Hello?" She heard on the other line. "Mario! You know how I got asked to house keep Luigi's mansion right?!" Daisy said into the speaker, skipping the usual greetings and getting straight to the point. "Yeah. What about it?" Mario asked. "Dude, there's a ghost in there! I swear! It was a woman brushing her orange hair! She was transparent too!" Mario was a bit surprised. He'd expect a call like this from Peach, but Daisy? It was unusual. "Really? I'll come over, okay?" He said, soon after, hanging up. Feeling a bit relieved that she was going to be alone, Daisy sat on the porch steps and awaited the plumber's arrival.

Soon enough, Mario came. "Are you sure it was a ghost?" said he. "Yea! I'm sure. There's no way I'm going back in there alone!" Daisy exclaimed. "Alright, let's go check it out, then." said the Plumber, a bit skeptical. They arrived to the place where Princess Daisy "saw" the ghost. There was nothing to be seen. "I'm not seeing anything...Princess Daisy.." Mario said, looking around the master bedroom. "Must've been your imagination." A small blush creep upon the girl's cheeks. She could've sworn she had saw a ghost. "Oh well..Sorry.." Daisy apologized. "It's fine, I could've sworn I saw a ghost in here once too." Mario responded. "Really?" This was a bit surprising to Daisy. She was surprised because her and Mario didn't have much in common, but this is something they had both experienced. "Yea, but it seemed friendly, so I let it go. It seems the ghosts run this mansion most of the time." The red-capped man said. "I guess you're right. Hey, mind staying here with me?" The Princess asked nervously. "Sure."

They days passed of "haunted" houskeeping. Both Mario and Daisy saw ghosts frequently, but they were the friendly ones, so it wasn't a big deal. Mario showing up helped Daisy overcome her one and only fear, ghosts. Soon, they found themselves sitting on the porch of the Mansion, awaiting the return of Luigi. "Hey...Princess Daisy." The Plumber said, nervously. "Yes, Mario. But wait..first let me thank you. I'm a real wimp when it comes to ghosts." Daisy admitted. "It's fine, everyone's afraid of something. I just need to say something..." He said, red tinting his cheeks. "Yea? I'm all ears." The Princess took notice of the blush, and began to wonder what was coming next. "I really like you..I wasn't sure for the longest time..but when you called me I knew. I wanted to help you overcome your fear, I'm glad I did... It okay if yo-" He was interrupted by Daisy, who laughed lightly "You like me? I always thought it was that girly-girl Peach! The truth is I like you too! I'm sorry it took haunted housekeeping for me to realize it." "It alright I'm just glad you return my feelings.." Mario stood up. "Hey, how about Pasta?" asked he. "Sure! Luigi probably won't be back until later." The Princess happily agreed. With that said, the two left to get pasta, loosing track of time...

"Hey Daisy! I'm home! Thanks for housekeeping!" said a cheery Luigi. "Hello? Daisy? Where did you go? I told you this place wasn't haunted!" He walked in to his house only to see I clean, yet abandoned house. "Where the heck did she go?" Luigi said to himself. Then, out of the corner of his eye, I saw a candle, lit and burning floating off the ground. "AHHHH! GHOST! GHOST! DAISY YOU WERE RIGHT!" The Green Plumber screamed, running out of the house.

Maybe that place was haunted after all...  
...it just took Luigi too long to realize it.


End file.
